


30 days OTP challenge

by Lyssa2412



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Nhưng mình chỉ viết vài ba ngày rồi để im đó, đợi khi nào thích thì viết tiếp. Nếu viết tiếp thì có thể có couple khác nữa, ai mà biết trời.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)





	1. Day 1: Being close on a rainy day (Sparkling/Vampire)

Hơi lạnh từ cơn mưa luồn vào kẽ tay, mơn man lên tóc, lên mũi, lên má khi cậu mở cửa sổ. Một cơn gió thổi ào vào phòng mang theo hương đất, thoáng trong đó chút mùi ẩm của nước mưa.

“Này anh, hôm nay mưa to lắm đấy.”

Câu ấy vốn chỉ được nói ra cho có lệ, vì hiểu tính Vampire, cậu biết rằng anh không quan tâm đến thời tiết lắm đâu: đằng nào thì anh chỉ ở nhà thôi mà. Hiếm hoi lắm anh mới ra ngoài, mà nếu có đi đâu, cả hai cũng sẽ đi cùng nhau. Nghe quen lắm, như cái gì ấy nhỉ, một đôi chim câu chăng?

Suy nghĩ ấy làm cậu không ngăn nổi môi mình mỉm cười.

Khi quay lại nhìn, Sparkling bắt kịp được khoảnh khắc ánh mắt kia chăm chú nhìn mình, nhưng anh đã vội liếc sang hướng khác, tiếp tục ăn bữa sáng. Để cửa sổ mở toang, cậu đến ngồi cạnh anh bên chiếc bàn ấy, vén lại cho anh những sợi tóc dài đang loà xoà trước mặt.

“Anh đang nghĩ gì vậy?”

“Nhớ lại vài chuyện cũ thôi, tôi cũng không biết kể làm sao nữa.” Người nọ nắm lấy tay cậu, vuốt ve. Hiểu rằng anh cần thời gian suy nghĩ, cậu chỉ im lặng chờ đợi.

“Còn nhớ cái lần tôi bảo rằng tôi nhận ra mình thích em vào một ngày mưa không?”

“Em nhớ mà. Có chuyện gì sao?”

Anh nhíu mày bối rối nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ như muốn tìm đến một nơi xa xăm nào. Sparkling cũng nhìn theo, hy vọng rằng nhờ thế mình sẽ hiểu được sâu trong đôi mắt tím kia đang chứa đựng những suy tư gì.

Cuối cùng thì Vampire chỉ thở dài: anh không biết phải sắp xếp những ý nghĩ của mình thành lời nói thế nào cả.

Không sao.

“Hẳn đấy là lý do em thích mưa, bởi vì...” Sparkling thì thầm đủ lớn cho cả hai nghe, rồi dừng lại, đưa mắt quan sát vẻ mặt người kia. Khi đã chắc chắn rằng anh đã chú ý đến câu nói ấy, gương mặt anh xoay hẳn về phía này, cậu giả vờ bỏ lửng câu nói ấy và nhìn đi chỗ khác.

Ban đầu, anh có vẻ không hiểu, chỉ nhìn người trước mặt chằm chằm.

Nhưng nửa phút trôi qua, rồi một phút.

"Em không định nói tiếp à?"

Phải đợi cậu mím môi cười thì anh mới chịu nhận ra, huých tay vào người cậu và làu bàu gì đó về việc cậu cứ mãi đùa với mình.

"Thôi được rồi, để yên em nói tiếp này." Cậu đưa tay sờ lên má người kia, suy nghĩ thật kỹ trước khi lại mở miệng.

Bên ngoài, trời vẫn mưa như trút nước, tiếng mưa to và át đi cả suy nghĩ của cậu tựa ánh sáng chói loà muốn nhấn chìm vạn vật xung quanh mình. Nhưng bằng cách nào đó, lời mà cậu sắp nói ra đây lại nghe rõ ràng quá, cứ như mực đen in trên tờ giấy trắng:

"Bởi vì cơn mưa ấy mang anh đến bên em."


	2. Day 2: Waiting for the other (Sparkling/Vampire)

Nếu có gì lạnh lẽo hơn cả nỗi cô đơn bít bùng nghẹt thở mỗi khi tỉnh rượu, đó sẽ là phải đợi em trong một ngày đông giá lạnh.

Tên tóc đỏ nào đấy lo lắng với tay ra để lấy chiếc điện thoại đặt giữa bàn, không nhịn được bèn gửi thêm vài tin nhắn nữa cho người kia. Ồ, Vampire biết rõ lắm chứ: giờ này em chỉ đang làm việc mà, đâu thể nào có chuyện gì xấu xảy ra được. Nhưng thế cũng đồng nghĩa với việc những tin nhắn này sẽ phải đợi hàng giờ mới được đọc đến, vì em sẽ không bao giờ sử dụng điện thoại trong giờ làm.

"Anh Spark đi chỉ vừa nửa tiếng thôi, anh đừng ủ rũ vậy nữa được không?" Alchemist đang đọc sách cũng phải cất tiếng đầy lo lắng. Con bé chắc đã để ý rằng anh nó đã ngồi lì bên bàn ăn được một lúc rồi, và đứa em gái kia hẳn phải muốn hắn đừng làm chuyện vô bổ nữa, vì kiểu gì Sparkling của hắn cũng sẽ trở về thôi. Hắn biết rõ điều đó chứ, nhưng Vampire cứ sốt ruột mãi.

Mà trên hết, hắn nhớ em.

Hắn nhớ làm sao cái cách em mỉm cười nhìn hắn mỗi khi cả hai bàn về chuyện gì vui vẻ, đôi mắt ánh lên, lấp lánh. Hắn nhớ làm sao những lần trộm nắm tay em, và người con trai kia cứ giả vờ rằng em không để ý đến chuyện ấy, dù rằng hắn có thể thề là mình đã thấy khoé môi kia hơi cong lên, gò má phơn phớt hồng. Hắn nhớ cách em nằm cạnh hắn mỗi đêm, thở đều đều, mắt nhắm nghiền, em chìm trong giấc ngủ yên bình: điều mà em cứ luôn bảo chỉ có thể làm được khi bên hắn. Hắn nhớ giọng nói của em, tiếng cười của em, cả hơi ấm dịu dàng hắn luôn cảm nhận được nơi em. Nhớ nhiều lắm, nhớ đến mức tưởng chừng không còn điều gì khác có thể khiến hắn nhớ nhung đến vậy được.

Chiếc điện thoại chợt rung lên, hình như có tin nhắn mới vừa được gửi đến. Vội vội vàng vàng, Vampire cầm nó lên, chỉ để nhận ra rằng nó không phải từ người mà hắn mong đợi.

Không sao, cuối cùng thì em cũng sẽ về mà.

Tên tóc đỏ tự nhủ, rồi hắn đứng dậy, để lại chiếc điện thoại trên bàn, vì cũng có những chuyện khác đang chờ đợi hắn làm. Hắn biết rõ, biết rõ mà: dù có trễ cách mấy, người kia rồi cũng sẽ về với mình thôi.


	3. Day 3: Getting lost somewhere (Sparkling/Vampire)

Ánh đèn vẫn luôn sáng như thế, kể cả khi chúng vương vãi hết cả lên mặt đường, thảm cỏ, lên cả mái tóc ai kia đang dựa đầu vào vai cậu, lên gương mặt anh, lên đôi mắt tím biếc đang ngước nhìn bầu trời âm u nhưng xanh ngắt. Chúng như mấy miếng thuỷ tinh vỡ màu cam đỏ được ai cầm soi xuống từ trên cao, tạo nên những mảng màu ấm nóng, mà lúc được pha trộn cùng luồng không khí lạnh này, quả thật hệt như đang được ở bên lò sưởi trong đêm đông giá rét.

"Đứng dậy nào, Vampire. Không phải anh đang cần đến chỗ của em gái hay sao?"

Sparkling mở lời, bản thân cũng đã đứng dậy rồi, cậu chìa tay về phía trước để có thể kéo người kia lên. Nhưng anh vẫn cứ ngước nhìn nền trời xanh thẫm đôi lúc ánh lên vài ngôi sao ấy, lảng đi:

"Tối hôm nay dễ chịu nhỉ?"

Cậu chỉ biết phì cười. Cũng phải, anh đang khá say kia mà, nói chuyện lạc đề như thế là bình thường. Chỉ tội nghiệp cho Alchemist, con bé hẳn phải rất kiên nhẫn mới không nổi điên lên và gọi anh trai nó mỗi phút một lần.

"Ừ, dễ chịu thật. Hợp để đi dạo lắm." 

Nhưng rồi cậu dừng lại một lúc. Cậu không định tán gẫu với người kia bây giờ, vì cả hai đang rất gấp.

"Hợp để tôi đưa anh về nữa. Nào, không còn thời gian đâu."

Đôi mắt tím ngừng nhìn lên bầu trời, chúng ngơ ngác chuyển hướng sang phía này, làm đối tượng được nhìn đến ngẩn ngơ giây lát.

"Về đâu? Ý cậu là nhà tôi ấy à?"

"Ừ, em gái anh nhắn với tôi là nhớ đưa anh về sớm. Bây giờ hẳn là không còn sớm nữa rồi, nhưng anh vẫn nên chỉ tôi đường về đấy."

Chẳng biết người kia có nghe hiểu những gì cậu nói không, anh cười, đôi vai rung lên, vài lọn tóc đỏ dài loà xoà trước mặt. Cậu cố ngăn bản thân đừng đưa tay vén mớ tóc ấy lên, nỗ lực giành lấy sự chú ý của anh lần nữa:

"Này?"

"Được rồi, vậy thì về nhà." Vampire làu bàu đáp, có vẻ khó chịu, song vẫn đứng dậy, đan các ngón tay thon gầy vào tay cậu. Tay anh lạnh lắm, lạnh đến kỳ lạ, đến mức khi đã nắm lấy rồi, cậu lại chẳng muốn buông ra. Cứ như sâu trong thâm tâm nay, có điều gì thôi thúc Sparkling phải sưởi ấm cho bàn tay ấy, không nỡ rời xa.

Nghĩ như thế làm cậu hơi ngượng một lúc.

Cậu lặng lẽ bước theo anh trên vỉa hè vắng tanh, nơi ánh đèn đường tung tăng nhảy nhót trên đôi vai cả hai theo câu hát vu vơ lạc nhịp của người say kia. Chẳng hiểu vì sao, hay là tự lúc nào, Sparkling đã thích cái cách anh luôn có thể tự do làm theo những gì mình nghĩ, không ngần ngại, chẳng âu lo. Không phải ai cũng được như vậy. Họ còn bận sợ hãi khi tưởng tượng xem người khác đang nghĩ gì về mình, bận khuôn ép và nắn nót từng cử chỉ, hành động sao cho bản thân trông như một người chuẩn mực và đáng mến nhất có thể.

Cũng có lẽ anh làm được như thế này là vì đang say. Cậu đã quên cảm giác được chìm trong hơi men lâu lắm rồi, nên cũng chẳng biết có phải đúng như thế thật hay không.

"Chết."

"Có chuyện gì thế?"

Anh quay lại nhìn cậu, hoang mang.

"Tôi quên đường về nhà rồi."

"Lần nữa sao?" Sparkling cố để giọng mình nghe ít khó chịu nhất có thể. Khi nãy cả hai ngồi lại cũng là vì lý do ấy, nhưng không sao, vì dù gì khi say, việc quên cả nhà mình ở đâu cũng quá đỗi bình thường. Lắm người còn say hơn cả thế. "Để tôi gọi cho Alchemist."

"Không, giờ này con bé ngủ rồi." Vampire xua tay, tay còn lại nắm chặt tay người kia hơn, dường như muốn kéo cậu lại gần. "Tôi... Tôi sẽ cố vừa đi vừa nhớ lại. Tôi sẽ làm được mà."

"Ừ, tôi tin anh."

Nở nụ cười trấn an với ai đó, cậu tiếp tục đi theo anh trên vỉa hè im ắng ấy, cùng những mảnh sáng của mấy ánh đèn le lói cô độc trong đêm.

"Tôi tin anh." Cậu lẩm bẩm lần nữa, cảm thấy câu nói này thoát khỏi miệng mình nghe thật xa lạ.

Và Sparkling đúng là có tin người kia thật.


	4. Day 5: Holding hands (Sparkling/Vampire)

Vậy ra cảm giác ấm áp khi được nắm tay là như vậy đấy à?

Mà khoan, không, không hẳn, đó đâu thật sự là nắm tay?

Ừ, đúng rồi, nếu không phải hắn chỉ vô tình chạm vào tay người kia khi cả hai cùng định lấy chai rượu, nếu không phải thế mà là hắn chủ động đan ngón vào tay em, thì ừ, đấy mới tính là nắm tay. Nhưng mọi chuyện đâu đơn giản được như thế. Vampire chưa bao giờ có đủ dũng cảm để khiến mọi chuyện trở nên dễ dàng như vậy.

Giữa cả hai luôn có một mối nhập nhằng gì đó hắn không bao giờ rõ được. Đôi khi, đôi khi thôi, hắn cứ tự ảo tưởng rằng Sparkling có cảm tình với hắn. Lý do chưa bao giờ cụ thể cả. Có lúc là cách em cười mỗi khi hắn nói điều gì em thích. Có lúc là chuyện giọng em dường như dịu dàng hơn mỗi khi gọi tên hắn. Có lúc, đó chỉ là ánh mắt của em khi chợt nhìn vội về phía hắn, ánh mắt mà hắn cứ ngỡ là đặc biệt dành riêng cho hắn thôi. Rồi đến bây giờ đây: một cái "nắm tay". Có lẽ hắn say, mà không, có lẽ hắn điên mất rồi. Tại sao lại cứ mãi tin tưởng vào cái điều hắn nghĩ rằng không thể có thật kia chứ?

Nếu là một kẻ lý trí hơn, giống với em gái hắn, Vampire hẳn sẽ không tự làm khổ mình thế này. Ừ, nếu là con bé, thì hắn sẽ chỉ tin vào những điều chính miệng người ta nói, và chỉ thế thôi. Hàng loạt những ảo tưởng này sẽ đâu hề tồn tại, và bây giờ hắn đã không ngồi đây trong bóng tối, thao thức mãi chẳng thôi.

Kia không phải một cái nắm tay, vậy liệu hắn sẽ bao giờ được nắm tay em chăng?

Ôi thôi, lại nữa rồi.

Nhưng cứ thử nghĩ xem, em và hắn, hai người đan tay vào nhau, em cười nói trong cái nắng nhè nhẹ cuối thu, còn hắn cũng sẽ ngượng ngùng cười vì được ở bên em. Bàn tay sưởi ấm bàn tay trong thứ không khí se se lạnh, dắt nhau đi đến một nơi cả hai có thể cùng nhau hạnh phúc. Có lẽ hắn sẽ can đảm hơn một chút, sẽ tỏ lòng mình với em, có lẽ sẽ hôn nhẹ lên tay em vào lúc ấy. Có lẽ…

Có lẽ em sẽ chấp nhận mà, đúng không?

Hắn không biết nữa. Hắn không có cơ sở gì để tin vào điều đó đâu mà.

Bây giờ chỉ có đi ngủ là tốt nhất thôi.


End file.
